Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus which discharges liquid from nozzles, and a liquid discharge apparatus unit.
Description of the Related Art
In the case of an ink-jet head described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-195929, nozzle arrays, each of which is formed by aligning a plurality of nozzles in a transport direction, are arranged in four arrays in a scanning direction. Further, manifold flow passages, which extend in the transport direction, are arranged in the scanning direction between the first nozzle array and the second nozzle array as counted from the left side and between the first nozzle array and the second nozzle array as counted from the right side, respectively.